


Single and Ready to (Christian) Mingle

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: “You should… we should make accounts on Christian Mingle!” Ruby said, with a glimmer in her eyes. “Wouldn’t that be hilarious? Like, all the guys there are probably like thirty-years old who still wear purity rings and whatnot. They’re probably horny as fuck, you know?”“Ruby, are you saying we corrupt some poor, unsuspecting Christian guys?”Ruby laughed again as if it was the most hilarious idea in the world, but Meg was already sitting up. She waited until the room stopped spinning around her before she spoke again.“I love it, let’s do it.”
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Michael/Meg Masters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Single and Ready to (Christian) Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for my friend Lisa. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy it!

Meg had no idea how many margaritas they were in when Ruby came up with the idea.

“Christian Mingle!”

Was Ruby being coherent or was Meg just too drunk to understand what she was saying?

“Elaborate,” Meg said, from the couch where she had been lying for the past hour or so.

Ruby rolled over on the carpet, giggling. She had always been a happy drunk and that was why she was the best person to drink with after dumping your asshole boyfriend and you felt shitty as fuck for it.

“You should… we should make accounts on Christian Mingle!” Ruby said, with a glimmer in her eyes. “Wouldn’t that be hilarious? Like, all the guys there are probably like thirty-years old who still wear purity rings and whatnot. They’re probably horny as fuck, you know?”

“Ruby, are you saying we corrupt some poor, unsuspecting Christian guys?”

Ruby laughed again as if it was the most hilarious idea in the world, but Meg was already sitting up. She waited until the room stopped spinning around her before she spoke again.

“I love it, let’s do it.”

“First one to get laid pays for drinks next time!”

She did not have coherent memories of the rest, except that they made yet another jar of margaritas and sat down in front of the computer with Meg’s credit card. They laughed like crazy and spilled some of the alcohol on the table, but she could not for the life of her remember what was their process to find the pictures they used or how the fuck did they come up with Bible quotes to write in their profiles. They’d probably Googled them, because Meg didn’t have one of those in her home.

The next morning, Meg woke up with a hardcore headache and her mouth dry. Ruby slept next to her on the bed, hogging the sheets, and groaned when Meg poked her on her way to the bathroom.

It wasn’t until she’d taken a shower, some coffee and several aspirins that she took a look at her open laptop and wallet over the table and the memory of what they’d done came rushing back to her.

“Ah, shit,” she muttered. Had she really let Ruby talked her into wasting her money on a Christian dating website? She was going to need that thing to pay for rent now that she’d kicked Dean out.

She picked up the wallet and moved the mouse. The website was still open. She squinted her eyes at her and noticed that she had placed a half a picture of herself on a trip to the Grand Canyon she’d done with Ruby a couple of years back. She was willing to bet the other half was on Ruby’s profile.

She looked good in it, though, with her tank top and shorts that were maybe not the most Christian thing to wear, but definitely appropriate for the Arizona desert. She looked so good, in fact, that the little bubble that indicated she had messages to reply to was already in the double digits. Apparently, more than a handful of Christian guys perused the website at four in the morning.

Intrigued, Meg sat down, set her coffee mug to the side and started checking her messages.

Ruby came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, with her hair wet and wearing Meg’s bathrobe.

“Hey,” she said, laughing and waving her phone at her. “I got seven single Christian guys in my area who want to meet me.”

“I’ve got twelve,” Meg replied.

“Holy shit, you can bang all of the twelve apostles, then.”

“I can start a cult where they all worship my pussy.”

They stared at each for a second and then burst into laughter all over again. The breakup still stung, but things looked surprisingly better than they had the night before when Ruby had showed up at her apartment with alcohol and tissues.

They sat down together and spent a long time comparing profiles.

“This guy hit up the both of us.”

“Look at this opener. Is that a Bible passage?”

“This goatee is a sin.”

“Apparently, being a Christian doesn’t mean you can’t open by sending a dick pic.”

“Oh, my God, no. Just no.”

In the ninth or tenth profile of the guys that hit up Meg, they found the jackpot.

“Praise the Lord!” Ruby said when Meg showed her the picture.

And damn, she was right. The guy in the picture was insanely good looking, with a strong jaw, dimples in his smile and curly black hair. They went through some of his pictures and found one of him carrying a wooden plank over his shoulder… shirtless. Meg and Ruby stared at his pecs and abs for a very long time before reading that had been taken during a summer he’d spent building an orphanage in Brazil.

“You have to fuck this guy,” Ruby determined, immediately. “You have to. It’s your God given mission.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Meg replied. Now that she was sober and mostly headache-free, she was starting to see all of the ramifications this idea could have. “Some of these guys probably just want a wife and baby-maker and it’s not gonna be that easy to fuck them…”

“Come on!” Ruby encouraged her. “How many of them do you honestly believe respect that? Fuck him, tell him the Holy Ghost told you not to do it again and dump him. You deserve this, Meg. After the bullshit Dean put you through, you deserve to sit on that ridiculously good looking jaw.”

She made some very good points.

“Okay. Drinks will still be on you, right?” she asked.

“No way you’re gonna fuck him before I fuck Pastor Dick Pic,” Ruby replied, laughing. “That guy’s super ready to break his abstinence vow.”

* * *

It had been a while, but Meg took the exact same precautions she’d always taken when it came to online dating: meet in a public place, go in her own car, text Ruby before, during and after the date and locate all the exits. Just because the guy wasn’t in a Christian dating site it didn’t mean that he wasn’t a serial killer. In fact, come to think of it, a Christian dating site would be excellent hunting grounds for a serial killer, what, with all those pretty girls that had been taught modesty and submission and whatnot.

She hadn’t got a creepy vibe while texting the guy leading up to the date. He’d been polite and kind, but he’d mentioned that he preferred to meet face to face. That was fine by Meg. She needed to spend a few hours away from her apartment so Dean could come in and finish picking up his things anyway.

“Meg?”

Meg looked up. Holy shit, he was even better looking than in his pictures.

“Michael?” she asked and when he nodded, she stood up and opened her arms.

He did not go in for a hug. In fact, the smile at the edge of his lips tensed up as he stretched his hand for her to shake.

Well, now she just felt very stupid and awkward. Not a great start.

But he was still super charming when he said it was nice to meet her and moved the chair for her to sit down even though that wasn’t strictly necessary.

“I hope you don’t mind that,” he said. “I’m a bit old-fashioned.”

“It’s fine,” Meg replied. “I don’t mind a bit of chivalry. My last boyfriend was not great with all of those sorts of details.”

She immediately regretted mentioning that. She was there to get laid with a choir boy, not to talk about Dean.

Michael tilted his head.

“Boyfriend?” he repeated.

“Yeah.” Meg made a dismissive gesture. She was losing this guy and she needed to shift gears, now. “You know, I’ve had some failed relationships in the past. It took me a while to realize that what I was missing from all of them was, uh… Jesus.”

Michael blinked and leaned over the table. He was very interested all of the sudden.

“How so?”

“Well, I’ve never been a very… dedicated Christian,” Meg continued. “Didn’t give the Lord and his teachings the importance in my life that I should have. I’m trying to correct that now and find a man who can help me in that journey.”

Ruby would be on the floor, laughing herself silly, if she could hear the pure bullshit coming out of her mouth right now.

But Michael was somehow buying all of it.

“It’s okay. I understand. The secular world is a temptation for everybody. I even have a sibling or two that have… lost their path.”

“Oh, how many siblings do you have?”

“Eleven,” Michael said, in the same casual tone one would use to comment on the weather. “I’m the oldest.”

“Wow,” Meg said, because she was suddenly freaking out at the idea. “Umh… that’s a big family.”

“Yes, and we are as happy as we can be. I hope this is not too straight forwards but I hope one day to have a family like that to myself.”

Meg finished her coffee in one gulp. She was really starting to think this might not have been the brightest idea. She didn’t think Michael was a serial killer, but she was definitely getting some weird vibes from him. He was a bit too chirpy and happy when talking about having an army of children.

“And why, uh… haven’t you started?” she asked.

“I have not found Mrs. Right yet.” He shrugged. “But I’m hopeful. I’m going to be honest with you, I have, uh… made some mistakes in the past, with a woman that I was hoping I would marry in the end. It didn’t turn out like that, but I’m comfortable telling you this, since it sounds like you have made some mistakes yourself.”

Meg wasn’t sure how much she liked the idea of her previous relationships being referred to as “mistakes”. Even as disastrously as things had ended with Dean, being with him had had its moments.

“Well, we’re all learning, right?” she said.

“Amen to that.” Michael nodded and sipped from his mug. “So, it says on your profile that you’re a nurse?”

Finally, a conversation topic that didn’t make her feel icky.

“Yes. You know, it’s not always a glamorous job…”

“That’s one of the things I liked about your profile,” Michael interrupted her before she could make her patented “sponge baths” joke. “A nurse. That speaks of someone who is helpful and dedicated to the care of others.”

“Well…” Meg started, not sure how she was going to explain to him that what she really had wanted was to go to med school, but the students’ loans she would’ve had to request for that would have bankrupt her.

“Of course, it’s also a low stakes job,” Michael kept going. “So you’re not going to have an issue leaving it when you decide to become a mother.”

“Huh… yeah,” Meg said. She was going to need a lot more coffee to get through the rest of the day. “Well… just like you, I haven’t found Mr. Right.”

Michael’s beam was full of understanding.

“Well, maybe our luck is beginning to change.”

Meg was going to kill Ruby.

In any case, the rest of the date was relatively easy. All she had to do was nod a lot and say things like “Oh” and “interesting” as Michael related to her everything he had done, like the missions he’d gone to, and the fact her father was a pastor, and how important the church was in his life and how that made it so difficult to meet a virtuous woman.

“You’re a really good listener, Meg!”

“Yeah.” Meg forced out a laugh. “It’s because, I… care about other people’s feelings so much, you know?”

There was a very strange phenomenon that happened with every word he said. He got exponentially less attractive with every single one and Meg was really not comfortable with how often he mentioned getting married and having dozens of kids that whoever ended up marrying the sucker (not her, that was for sure!) was going to have to push out.

Michael insisted on paying the check instead of splitting and walked her to her car.

“I had a really good time today.”

“Yeah,” Meg said, with a fake chuckle. “I think…”

“We should meet again, this Sunday,” Michael said. “I’ll take you somewhere special.”

“Oh, Sunday?” Meg repeated. “Well, I’ll see if I can get my shift covered…”

“You work on Sundays?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Not usually,” Meg says, shrugging. “But you know, sometimes it’s inevitable. The… the Lord understands.”

Michael nodded, as if what she’d said made perfect sense.

“You must be so anxious to get married so your husband can provide for you.”

“Well…”

“I’ll see you on Sunday,” Michael said.

“Uh… where, exactly?” she asked, taken aback by the fact she had not said yes, and yet Michael was simply assuming that she was going with him.

“I’ll pick you up!” Michael replied, as happily as before. “See you!”

Meg wasn’t expecting a kiss and it was obvious Michael was not one for hugging, but the abruptness of the way he turned around and walked away left her baffled. She spent five minutes sitting in her car, wondering if she’d really just accepted to go on a second date with him.

Because boy, oh, boy, she hated him. She hadn’t realized how much until now that she was thinking back on it, but she hated the guy with a passion.

“You hated Dean when you first met him too,” Ruby pointed out when Meg called her to tell her about the date.

“Yeah, but that was different. I hated him, but I thought he would be fun to have a roll in the hay with,” she explained. “This guy… I just… Ruby, it was as if someone plucked him straight from the Victorian era or something.”

“Couldn’t have been as bad as Pastor Dick Pic.”

“How’d that go?”

“We went to a motel, we started making out and then he began weeping because he felt so guilty. He told me that we were sinning and that God wouldn’t forgive us and we needed to stop,” Ruby told her. “It was kind of a turn off, to tell you the truth. It’s not funny, Meg.”

“Oh, come on, that’s hilarious,” Meg replied with a chuckle. “Let’s just call it off.”

“Fuck no! You need to get laid.”

“I could always use Tindr for that.”

“Yeah, but all the guys there are so thirsty,” Ruby said, huffing. “Don’t you want a challenge?”

Meg had the suspicion that Ruby was keeping this up in an attempt to cheer her up. And she appreciated it, she really did. But now that the immediate post-break up funk had passed, she really felt good about the choice she had made. Dean wasn’t made for monogamy and she didn’t like sharing.

That didn’t mean she wanted to marry one guy and be constantly pregnant and barefoot. But it would be nice to have someone who was just for her. And if she kept dating Michael, well, she had a suspicion Jesus was going to be in their bed as well.

“I don’t know if he’s much of a challenge. He said he already ‘made a mistake’ with another woman.”

“So it should be easier to get him to fall off the wagon again,” Ruby said. “Now, if you excuse me, some guy wants to put his Holy Ghost in me and you’re going to have to pay for my beers for a month.”

“That was not what we agreed on!”

“Well, I’m raising the stakes. Don’t you want to have me pay for your alcohol for a full month?”

That was probably the only thing that could’ve convinced Meg to go to the Sunday date.

* * *

She wasn’t too sure about Michael picking her up and driving, but he insisted so much in the end she just let him. Honestly, he generally seemed like an all-around exhausting person to be around. If there hadn’t been free alcohol and the chance to make Ruby look like a fool on the line, Meg wouldn’t have even bothered with him.

But on Sunday morning, she found herself sitting on the passenger seat of his car, and trying not to scream at him because she’d dared to try and change the radio station and he wouldn’t let her.

“I really like this preacher, just listen to him!” he insisted.

The man droned on and on about the virtues of married life and having children and how women should be stay at homes moms. There was a lot that she could have taken issue with in that sermon, but she instead took issue with Michael.

“Why are men always so particular about what they listen to in their car?” she groaned. Dean was the same way: only rock music was allowed in his car and only pre-80’s music at that.

But her comment made Michael’s face go dark.

“You’ve been in a lot of cars with men?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant?” Meg said, a little confused by how interested he seemed about it.

“I just want to know,” Michael said. “I told you about the mistake I made. It’s only fair that you tell me about your boyfriends.”

Meg blinked at him and wondered how the hell was she supposed to answer to that. On the second fucking date.

“What, so like… if I’m above a certain number I’m not worth your time, is that it?” she asked.

Surprisingly, putting it in such blatant terms made him back down.

“No, of course not. If you’ve sincerely repented, your mistakes are as if they’d never happened in the eyes of God.”

Meg bit her tongue before she said: ‘ _But not in your eyes, right?_ ’

She was not sleeping with these dude. She was going to go back to Christian Mingle and pick some other, hopefully less terrible one, that wouldn’t kill her libido with every single word he said.

The good thing was that he kept quiet for the rest of the trip. The bad thing was… well, Meg should have guessed where they were going, but she still had to suppress a groan of despair when Michael stopped his car in front of the little white chapel.

He didn’t notice her dismay, of course.

“This is my father’s parish,” he said. “You’re going to love the service here!”

“Oh, my,” Meg muttered. “I’m… so excited.”

That was fucking weird. It just… was. That was his father’s parish, which meant she was going to meet his family on the second fucking date. She was definitely not fucking this guy, because if she did, she was sure he would get it in his mind that they had to get married.

Michael was overjoyed, though.

“Oh, and we’re definitely staying for the potluck afterwards! Don’t worry, I’ve brought some brownies. We can say they’re from the both of us.”

Meg was about to ask if they were “special” brownies, but she had the feeling that joke would go just as well as her apparently millions of ex boyfriends.

She had not been in a church service in… ever. Her father had been an adamant atheist, she had never been too concerned with questions of spirituality and shit like that. All she knew about Christianity she had absorbed through pop culture and well, if someone asked her what her favorite angel was, she would’ve had to say it was Clarence Oddbody.

So she stumbled through the service pathetically: she didn’t know any of the prayers or songs or when she needed to sit down or stand up. She ended up taking her cues from Michael, who was so happy during the entirety of it that he barely even acknowledged her. Which gave Meg a lot of time to think about what a terrible idea organized religion was. The passage of the Bible they read was about a woman who was going to be stoned to death and how Jesus was kind enough to stop them.

Meg really would’ve love to be stoned right then, but probably not in that way. She prayed to get a sudden bout of diarrhea, but God either was fucking with her or, most likely, just plain didn’t exist.

A man with crown curly hair and a beard stepped up to the podium (that was Michael’s dad? Holy shit, he was short) and started their sermon:

“Brothers and sisters, the Lord call us to be non-judgmental of our neighbors. He calls us to forgive their sins, for we are all sinners…”

She had no idea what he said next, because her mind drifted away.

Finally, the pastor told them all to go in peace, but if they didn’t want to go, they were all welcome to join them in the potluck.

“Come on, the activities are starting!” Michael said, grabbing Meg by the arm and practically dragging her to the back of the church.

“Wait, wait, what about the brownies?” Meg asked, entirely too nervous now. She did not want to meet Michael’s family. One of him was more than she felt like she could handle, twelve of them? She was going to grab the big ass cross behind the altar and impale herself on it.

“Oh, right!” Michael hit his head with a hand and laughed, but he kept pushing her forwards until they were on the church’s backyard. “Why don’t you start introducing yourself to everybody while I go get them?”

If Meg hadn’t already decided she was not going to get anywhere near Michael’s penis, this would have been the proverbial last straw. Leaving her alone with a bunch of strangers? And expect her to just… interact with them?

She watched in horror as the families and friends gathered around the tables, putting their food down and chatting amicably. A surprising number of them had surrounded the pastor and they were all laughing at something he’d say. She walked back until she was safely on the side wall of the church, away from any intruding sights. If she played her cards right, she could maybe leave without Michael noticing.

“Hello.”

The grave voice by her side startled her. There was a guy standing right next to her, in a blue sweater vest and khaki pants. He looked very much like one of the church goers, but Meg had spent a good deal of time looking around while everyone else was praying and she was sure she would have noticed him. He was hard to miss: he was just as good looking as Michael, with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes.

But there was something about him and it took Meg a second to realize what it was: he had a cigarette between his fingers. The smoke rose in the air and he was carelessly letting the ashes fall to the ground, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Can I have one of those?” Meg asked, immediately. She hadn’t smoked in a while, but she needed one yesterday.

The guy reached inside his pocket and offered Meg a package. Once she had a cigarette between her lips, he also took out a very elegant silver lighter and lit for her. Meg took in a long drag of it, letting the nicotine fill up her lungs.

A sudden jolt of panic went down her spine.

“Are we supposed to be doing this here?”

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t.” The guy smiled at her. “And I hope you won’t tell, because my father would take issue with us smoking on his church grounds.”

“Your father?” Meg repeated and her panic grew ever so slightly. “Oh, you’re… you’re Michael’s brother?”

“One of them, yes. You know him?”

“Yeah, we’re… acquainted,” Meg said, cringing. “He invited me here today, actually.”

“Oh.” The guy raised an eyebrow, as if there was some meaning to her own words that she was missing. “I guess we should introduce each other, then, if you’re… acquainted with him.”

She had no way of knowing if he was making fun of her or not.

“I’m Meg,” she said anyway, extending her hand towards him.

“Nice to meet you. Castiel.”

“No, really,” Meg said. His expression didn’t change. “What, really?”

“We were all named after angels,” Castiel explained. “By the time they got to me, they were starting to dig into the really obscure ones. I got lucky, though.”

“How so?”

“I could have been born a girl and be saddled with the name Anael, like my sister. As you can imagine, she had a hard time during middle school.”

Meg shouldn’t have laughed, but the matter-of-fact way he told it made that way funnier than it should have been. And by the way he smiled, she deduced making her laugh had been his intention all along.

His smile was different than Michael’s, though. Michael always seemed to be trying to please someone or to show the world how happy he was all the time. Castiel, on the other side, smiled sincerely. Like he wouldn’t if he didn’t have a genuine reason not to.

“So, how did you meet my brother?” he asked, after taking another drag of his cigarette.

Meg hesitated. Of course, she couldn’t reveal the bet she’d made with Ruby, but she didn’t want to mention Christian Mingle to him, lest he took her by one of them and started interrogating her about her favorite Bible passage or something. The whole thing seemed so stupid now she was beginning to wonder if the free beers were really worth it.

“Well…”

“Castiel!”

Michael appeared around the corner, carrying a plastic container filled with brownies. His eyes were glimmering and his nose was flaring, like he was in the middle of an anger attack. Meg was taken aback, but Castiel didn’t even seem to care.

“Brother,” he said, simply.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, as if he’d caught Meg and Castiel making out against the wall instead of just having a smoke together. “Get away from my girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend?!” Meg repeated.

“Girlfriend?” Castiel asked at the same time, though his tone denoted more amusement than anything else. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and grinded it with the sole of his shoe. “Well, I think you two have some things to talk about…”

“No, no!” Meg said, shaking her head. She didn’t care about the stupid bet and she didn’t care about Michael’s feelings, when he clearly wasn’t considerate enough to care about hers. She was just done. Done. “I am not your girlfriend! We went on one date and then you brought me here and tried to introduce me to your family!”

Michael stared at her, open-mouthed.

“Well, I…”

“And another thing!” Meg interrupted him. She was gaining momentum and she was not going to stop. “I love my job. I’m not going to leave it just because I have kids. In fact, I’m not even sure I want a kid, let alone twelve. And also, I have fucked two dozen different guys, some of whom I never dated, some of whom I never even found out the name of. Because sex is fun and not a sin. And you can take your judgment, and fucking shove it up your ass.”

Michael was no staring at her like she had personally cut his puppies’ throat in front of him. He stepped back, holding the brownies to his chest as if they would protect him from her if she decided she wanted to strangle him.

Which she was not far away from doing, to be quite honest.

“Well… if that is how you really feel… I think it’s best that you left, then.”

“How the fuck you expect me to leave?!” Meg shouted. She didn’t care anymore about who heard them. “You drove me here, you overbearing control freak!”

A loud cough came from behind her. She turned around in time to see Castiel choking back what was clearly a laugh.

“Umh… well, I have my car,” he said. “And I don’t think I’m staying for the potluck, so… if you’d like, I could give you a ride.”

“Oh, my God, thank you, yes!” she said. “Please get me out of here!”

She was so desperate to get away from Michael that it only occurred to her when she was already in the passenger seat and adjusting her seat belt that she had essentially climbed in the car of a complete stranger just because he’d given her cigarettes.

But the first thing Castiel did as they left the church behind was laugh loud and hard for a very long time.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Michael so… confused and angry,” he said, chuckling. “That was brilliant.”

“Oh, shit,” Meg said, rubbing her temples. But despite how uncomfortable and terrible that had been, she felt like laughing as well. “Oh, shit, that was awful.”

“It was amazing,” Castiel said. “I don’t think it’s going to change his misogynistic and outdated attitudes towards women, but it was great that someone called him out on it.”

Meg slowly turned around to stare at him, unable to hide her surprise.

“So… I take it you don’t share those attitudes?”

“Yes, I am one the prodigal sons,” Castiel said, chuckling. “My sister Anael changed her named and decided to be a career woman rather than a homemaker and my sibling Gabriel came out as pansexual first and non-binary a few years later. Of course, to my father, all that means is that they are sodomite.”

“I see,” Meg said, rising an eyebrow. “And what are you?”

“An atheist. Which, in a way, makes me worse than all of that.”

Meg laughed. She had to. There was no other answer to that statement.

“Seriously?”

“My father still blames my college education for me losing my faith,” Castiel replied, with a shrug. “Where to?”

Meg realized they had been driving for a good fifteen minutes and she hadn’t given him her address. Hell, they could have been driving for an hour and she wouldn’t have noticed.

“So what were you doing in church?”

“I didn’t assist to the service, but I was cordially invited to the potluck,” he explained. “I don’t hate my father or my siblings who are still in the faith, so I do try to maintain contact with them. Some of my nephews run away from me when they see me, though.”

“Oh, they probably tell them you’re worse than Satan,” Meg pointed out.

“I am the Devil personified, here to tell them that stealing an extra cookie from the plate is okay because God won’t smite them.”

Meg decided she liked Castiel. She liked him a lot.

“So, how did you end up dating my brother… going on the one date with my brother?” he corrected himself with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s a long story.”

It lasted until they got to her apartment. Castiel found it hilarious.

“Your friend sounds like a riot.”

“Yeah, when she’s not having terrible ideas,” Meg said. She unfastened her seat belt, but her hand hesitated on the door handle. “Hey… are you going back to the potluck?”

“I don’t think so. Michael is probably not pleased that I aid your escape.”

“Why don’t you come up and have lunch with me?” she offered. “I’m not much of a cook, but we can order a pizza.”

She didn’t know why she was asking him this. Except that she really, really liked him and she wanted to find out more about him and her stomach did weird backflips when his blue gaze fell on her like. Like right now.

“Yes,” he said, in the end. “Yes, I would like that.”

* * *

“That does not count!”

“Oh, come on!” Meg protested, between chuckles. “I mean, if you really think about it…”

“I hate you.”

Meg couldn’t help but to be amused at Ruby’s annoyance. Since they had paid for the account with Meg’s credits cards, she had cancelled the payments for her account, but she wouldn’t do the same for Ruby. So she was still getting messages from guys who didn’t want to have sex. Meg found that hilarious and she was going to keep it up a little longer, just to mess with her.

“Ruby… thank you,” she told her, and she meant it. “You were right. This was just what I needed.”

“I’m still not paying for your beers,” Ruby said and she ended the call.

Meg laughed and left the phone over the night table. On the other side of the bed, Castiel lifted his head to look at her with tired eyes and a wonderfully messy hair.

“What did she say?”

“She refuses to recognize that we did sleep together because of Christian Mingle,” Meg said, settling back down on the pillows.

“Well, I could make an account and you can pretend you met me there…”

Meg laughed as his arm came to lasso her waist. She really didn’t care if Ruby ponied up or not. As far as she was concerned, she had definitely won that bet.


End file.
